


When Force Sensitive Feet Refuse to be Contained by their Cloth Prison

by Lisalicious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Inspired by confessions-of-an-ex-jedi's post over on Tumblr:Confession: I took a pair of socks from General Hux and I’ve watched him looking for them for the last hour while obviously wearing them





	When Force Sensitive Feet Refuse to be Contained by their Cloth Prison

Kylo looked down at his feet that were partially covered by his last pair of serviceable First Order regulation socks. And calling them serviceable was being quite generous seeing that at least two toes on each foot as well as the left heel weren’t actually being covered by fabric. 

Kylo had requested a replacement pack that had enough pairs of socks to last a galactic standard week plus one day, so that a person would theoretically never run out of socks including laundry day. At least that’s how it should have been if he was anyone other than Kylo Ren.

Kylo had abnormally large feet to go with the rest of his abnormally large body, and his feet just seemed to eat through even the largest size of First Order regulation socks. It had been a problem that had plagued him throughout his whole life, the Force in his feet refused to be contained by the cloth prison that were his socks. 

And because his feet ate through socks, he had to request them more often. And because he requested them more often, he went through the amount of socks that were allowed to any specific member of the First Order (high ranking officer or not) during a standard year. He submitted a request of extension of necessary equipment, but that was declined. Then he went to Hux, but he was scolded for not taking better care of his personal effects.

(It was entirely possible Hux had been irritated with him over the destruction of another console using his lightsaber at the time.)

So there he was looking down at the scraps of fabric that were supposed to be socks. In frustration, he pulled them off. Then he stalked over to the garbage chute in his and Hux’s shared quarters, and disposed of the sorry excuses of foot coverings. 

He would go without socks if he wouldn’t be provided with new. A few days of no socks in his boots, and pulling them off his feet right in front of Hux would probably result in the requisition of a fresh supply of socks for him. The only problems with that idea was that his boots would most likely reek until he procured a new pair and that Hux would probably refuse to let the offensive boots and offensive feet would be banned from their quarters. 

After careful consideration Kylo came up with only one other option to keep his feet clothed. He would have to raid Hux’s sock collection. The main issue there was that Hux had remarkably narrow dainty looking feet compared to the monstrosities that were Kylo’s feet. They were reasonably close to the same length, but the Knight’s feet were just plain massive next to the General’s. 

But Kylo didn’t have a choice if he didn’t want to stink out his lover.

So he listened to check that Hux was still busy in the refresher, and he used the Force to open the man’s sock and underwear drawer. If Kylo hadn’t been on a mission to retrieve a pair of socks and get out before his lover could ever know about it, he would have been mesmerized by the treasure trove that he had just dug into. He would definitely have to get Hux to go through the drawer with him at some point in the future. For now...

Kylo pulled around through Hux’s socks and not a single pair appeared to be First Order regulation.They were of a finer material, but the knight could tell by the feel of them that they were also of a far superior quality than any pair of sock Kylo had ever gotten from the First Order. They had a reinforced gusset and toe area, as well as built-in arch support, and they felt like the finest silk in his hands. 

He heard the ‘fresher disengage, so he quickly grabbed a black pair and closed the drawer as silently as possible. Then he walked out of the bedroom and into the main living space where he pulled on the socks. He thought he might have an orgasm with how incredible they felt on his feet. They fit perfectly which made him question why Hux would have a pair of socks that were way to large for his feet. And for whatever reason he was in no hurry to hide them in his boots. 

Kylo made caff and ordered breakfast for them before he settled on the couch and reclined with his feet resting on the caff table. 

Then he heard a muffled exclamation from the bedroom before Hux started banging around in the bedroom and ‘fresher.

“Hux?” he called. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Ren,” came the clipped response. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

The banging around didn’t stop. It sounded like Hux was opening and closing drawers and cupboards at random. Kylo just shrugged and figured if Hux wanted help, he would ask for it. 

It was around twenty minutes later, at the same time their breakfast arrived, that Hux exited the bedroom and started searching in the main living space. Kylo watched him fly around the room as he set the delivered breakfast on the table in front of him before reclining again with his feet dangerously close to Hux’s tray of food.

“Hux, did you lose one of your datapads again?” Kylo asked.

Hux stood abruptly and took a slightly terrified look over to the desk that was piled with his datapads. Then breathed a sigh of relief.

“No, they’re all there,” he replied as he turned back to his searching of the bookshelf. Then he started muttering to himself. “They have to be somewhere, socks don’t just jump out of a drawer and walk away.”

“Hux?”

“What, Ren?” he barked sounding exasperated.

“Don’t you want breakfast?”

“Not until I find these kirffing socks!”

“Alright.”

Kylo leaned forward and grabbed his tray. Then he settled back on the couch again. As he began to eat the protein and grain blend he wondered just how long it would take Hux to realize the missing socks were on his Darkside Force using boyfriend’s feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out https://confessions-of-an-ex-jedi.tumblr.com/! It's hilarious! 
> 
> And if you feel like it, come check out my Tumblr as well: https://delisalicious.tumblr.com/


End file.
